szare_plaszczefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Imperium
Państwo rozciągające się na cały kontynent. Choć politycznie upadłe, nadal kulturowo dominujące w całym "znanym świecie". Historia Era Imperium W powszechnej świadomości jego mieszkańców, Imperium założył legendarny Pierwszy Imperator. To ten słynny wojownik w roku 0 Ery Imperium, zabił potężnego smoka terroryzującego Terytoria Centralne. Według legendy, to on również zjednoczył cały kontynent pod swoim sztandarem i dokonał licznych niesamowitych wyczynów. W rzeczywistości niewiele wiadomo o Pierwszym Imperatorze, nie zachowały się żadne zapiski z jego czasów. Wiemy, że założył on Smocze Leże i zajął okoliczne wioski tworząc niewielkie Państwo-Miasto, ale zapewne na tym zakończyły się jego podboje. Dopiero stulecie później jego potomkowie stali się znaczącą potęgą na Terytoriach Centralnych. A kolejne trzy stulecia zajęło podporządkowanie sobie reszty kontynentu. Wraz z upływem pokoleń, Imperium rozszerzało się, powoli wchłaniając kolejne królestwa i plemiona. Potężny Legion Imperialny miażdżył wrogów, maszerując pod sztandarem z Orłem. A za wojskami szła cywilizacja, drogi, kanalizacja, higiena, filozofia, medycyna i religia. Kościół Deusa, głoszący, że jest tylko jeden Bóg a Imperator jest jego Wybrańcem i jako taki, ma Święte Prawo rządzić całą ludzkością. Starzy, pogańscy bogowie odchodzili w zapomnienie, a ich wyznawcy ginęli lub musieli ukrywać swą wiarę. Oficjalnie Imperium Smoków (lub Imperium Draconów, od nazwiska dynastii panującej) zakończyło dzieło zjednoczenia "znanego świata" w roku 370 Ery Imperium. W podbojach tych bardzo pomógł Legion Imperialny, wielokrotnie reformowana machina wojenna, stanowiąca pierwszą w pełni zawodową armię "znanego świata". Przez kolejne stulecia, wszystkie kultury istniejące na kontynencie mieszały się we wspólnym tyglu, jakim stał się twór polityczny, określany teraz po prostu, jako Imperium. Poza zasięgiem Imperatorów pozostały jedynie wielkie, opustoszałe puszcze wschodu, ekspansja na które nie przynosiła Imperium żadnych korzyści. Oczywiście historia Imperium to nie sielanka, bunty, wojny domowe, zamachy stanu, ataki barbarzyńskich hord ze wschodu. Niemal każde pokolenie naznaczone było jakimś konfliktem. Upadek Z czasem władza samych Imperatorów zaczęła tracić na znaczeniu, na rzecz potężnych rodów arystokratycznych. W końcu przywódcy tych rodów stali się sami niczym władcy na swych olbrzymich terytoriach. Imperium pękało w szwach, a władza Imperatorów malała z każdym pokoleniem. Próby reform najczęściej kończyły się śmiercią reformatorów. Ostatecznym wynikiem tej sytuacji stała się Wielka Anarchia, określana też Okresem Imperium w Wojnie. Trwający niemal trzy dekady konflikt zbrojny rozpoczął się w 974 r.E.I. i szybko rozciągnął się na cały kontynent. Faktycznie unicestwił on w Imperium wszelkie pozory władzy centralnej. Najgorsze jednak miało dopiero nadejść. W trzydziestym roku Imperialnej Anarchii, nadeszła Plaga. Straszliwa choroba przetoczyła się przez pogrążone w wojnie Imperium niczym ogień w suchej puszczy. Nie pomagały kwarantanny, Plaga pojawiała się ciągle w nowych miejscach, zabijając wszystko na swojej drodze. Całe miasta wymierały w ciągu tygodni. Medycy szybko doszli do wniosku, że choroba jest natury magicznej i nie potrafią na nią zaradzić. Szara Straż przesunęła wszystkie posiadane środki na zwalczenie choroby, jednak wszystkie wysiłki spełzały na niczym. Wkrótce panika osiągnęła zenit. Ludzie zaczęli uciekać w poszukiwaniu miejsc, gdzie śmierć jeszcze nie dotarła, lub gdzie już przeszła. Małe grupki i całe miasta. Setki tysięcy, może nawet miliony ludzi, wypadły na trakty Imperium. Całe prowincje pustoszały. Zniszczenia wojenne nie były naprawiane, nie było nawet komu chować zmarłych. W Smoczym Leżu stosy ciał tarasowały drogi miejskie. Zamknięty w swym pałacu Imperator stracił jakąkolwiek władzę. Arystokraci, hierarchowie kościelni, dowódcy Legionu, urzędnicy, uczeni. Śmierć nie oszczędzała nikogo. Powszechne było przekonanie, że oto nadszedł koniec ludzkości. Kiedy po niemal trzech latach, cała nadzieja zdążyła już umrzeć, nagle zdarzył się cud. Zakon Szarej Straży ogłosił, że udało im się pokonać Plagę. I faktycznie, w ciągu zaledwie kilku tygodni, wszystkie ogniska choroby wygasły. Koszmar się skończył. Lecz dla Imperium, widok po bitwie był straszliwy. Po trzydziestu latach wojny i trzech latach zarazy, 7 z 10 mieszkańców Imperium było martwych. Dawniej tętniące życiem tereny, teraz stały się pustkowiem. Tylko wszechobecne ruiny przypominały, że kiedyś rządził tamtymi terenami człowiek. Po Upadku Plaga zakończyła się w 1007 roku Ery Imperium, który stał się 0 Rokiem Po Upadku. Ponad sto lat po tych wydarzeniach sytuacja nadal jest daleka od "normy". Najszybciej podniosły się Terytoria Centralne. Tu uciekła większość ludzi podczas wielkich migracji Plagi i do dziś to tutaj żyje większość mieszkańców Imperium. Mimo to, w samej stolicy nadal są całe dzielnice, gdzie biegają dzikie zwierzęta. W mieście stworzonym dla pół miliona mieszkańców, dziś mieszka jedna piąta z tego. Imperator oficjalnie nadal tytułuje się władcą całego Imperium, lecz nawet na samych Terytoriach Centralnych jest on zależny od potężnych rodów książęcych, władających poszczególnymi terenami. Kościół Deusa i Legion Imperialny odzyskały tu w dużej mierze swoją siłę, lecz nadal są mocno uwikłane w miejscową politykę i rozgrywki między rodami. Wielu dowódców Legionu służy raczej poszczególnym książętom, niż Imperatorowi. Hierarchia kościelna jest w dużej mierze skorumpowana i zajęta pomnażaniem własnej władzy. Poza Terytoriami Centralnymi dawny porządek nie istnieje nawet w sposób iluzoryczny. Na Zachodzie dominują potężne ośrodki miejskie, zwane Wolnymi Miastami. To państwa miasta o różnym ustroju i zasięgu. Pomiędzy nimi najczęściej panują pustkowia. Pojedyncze małe państewka, coraz bardziej rozdrobnione w miarę oddalania się od wybrzeża, wzdłuż którego ulokowała się większość Wolnych Miast. Częstym widokiem nadal są tu świątynie Deusa, choć pewną popularność zyskują sobie również inne religie, zarówno starsze jak i nowsze. Zwykle współistnieją one z osłabionym kościołem Deusa. Legiony Imperialne stacjonują w części Miast, by pilnować interesów Imperium, większość miast nawet oficjalnie uznaje władzę zwierzchnią Imperatora, choć niewiele z tego wynika. Północ to lodowe pustkowie, usiane osadami Nordów. Część z nich uznaje się nadal za poddanych Imperatora, w innych wodzowie sami ogłaszają się królami. Nordowie najlepiej przystosowali się do nowych warunków. Nie potrzebują Legionu, wielu z nich odrzuciło Deusa, wracając do religii swoich przodków. Leżące w środku kontynentu Sporne Ziemie to rozdrobniona strefa wojny, gdzie królowie i książęta regularnie walczą o władzę i większość robi to w imię Imperatora. Wschód wygląda najgorzej. Puszcza pochłonęła większość ruin. Nowi osadnicy są rzadcy. Pojedyncze osady, państewka plemienne, niewielkie skupiska ludności. Legion Imperialny praktycznie tu nie istnieje, jeśli już pojawia się Sztandar z Orłem, to zwykle maszerujący pod nim ludzie, działają jako prywatne armie poszczególnych Wodzów, jedynie w teorii reprezentując interesy Imperialne. Istnieją nawet organizmy państwowe, w których dowódcy Legionu stali się faktycznymi władcami. Kościół Deusa jest słaby, pojedyncze świątynie, stare kapliczki i samotni misjonarze. W wielu miejscach ludzie zwrócili się do pogańskich bóstw, jak i innych, o wiele mroczniejszych sił. Stałym zagrożeniem są barbarzyńcy, którzy ostatnio znów zaczęli pojawiać się na terenach Imperium. To dziki teren, gdzie prawo najczęściej stanowią ci, którzy lepiej władają bronią, a człowiek nigdy nie wie, czy za następnym wzniesieniem znajdzie prosperujący gród, zapadłą wioskę, tajemnicze uroczysko, czy jedynie kolejną puszczę. Geografia Imperium zajmuje cały kontynent, na którym się znajduje. Granice polityczne (tak zwane Wielkie Granice) oparte są na geograficznych, na południu i zachodzie jest to Wielki Ocean, na północy Wielkie Lodowe Pustkowie a na wschodzie Wielka Puszcza, Wielkie Góry i Wielka Pustynia. Samo Imperium podzielone jest na pięć krain: Terytoria Centralne leżą na południu i stanowią kolebkę Imperium. To ciepła kraina podzielona między księstwa, zajmujące miejsce prastarych państw-miast. Regularne wybrzeże i liczne wyspy sprawiają, że większość populacji mieszka nad morzem. Wolne Miasta Zachodu to zbiorcze określenie dla terytoriów znajdujących się tradycyjnie pod kontrolą sześciu wielkich portów: Błękitnego Portu, Wysokiego Portu, Białego Portu, Wielkiego Portu, Zielonego Portu i Tonącego Portu. Sporne Ziemie leżą w centrum kontynentu, to niespokojna kraina pełna twierdz, lasów i wzgórz. Ziemia jest tu dosyć urodzajna, co czyni te tereny spichlerzem Imperium. Północ to olbrzymi, nieprzyjemny teren otaczający Północne Morze. To górzysta i pokryta puszczami okolica, gdzie jedynie z rzadka trafiają się ludzkie osady. Rubieże to wschodnia granica Imperium. Olbrzymi i praktycznie całkowicie pokryty puszczami obszar, gdzie po Upadku nadal nie powróciły żadne ślady większej organizacji. Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Historia Świata Kategoria:Geografia